


Going For the Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of star strewn nights and unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For the Kill

"Don't do that!"

Flik tore his face away from the bear-like man the instant their lips touched. 

The combination of the stars, the isolation from the rest of the castle, and just, well, being this close together gave Viktor the incentive to dive right in for the kill. Never mind that his friend was still moping over the loss of his dead lover. No, three years certainly wasn't long enough to get over the death of someone who only loved the blue-clad mercenary half as much as he did. 

Flik obviously would never see them as anything more than comrades, but still, Viktor had a whimsical, hopeful heart. He'd be much more miserable with himself if he had never even tried.

So he smiled.

"If you say so, Flik."

[ E N D ]


End file.
